Swamp
The Swamp is the tent which serves as the quarters for the senior surgical staff of the 4077th M*A*S*H. Residents of the Swamp At the beginning of the TV series the Swamp held four doctors: Hawkeye, Trapper, "Spearchucker" Jones and Frank Burns. After the departure of Jones, the number of residents dropped to three and remained so until the end of the series. B.J. moved in after the departure of Trapper and Winchester after the departure of Burns. The Swamp was also the temporary bunk for Captain Roy DuPree during a personnel exchange between the 4077th and 8063rd MASH when he was swapped for Hawkeye for a week. in "The Korean Surgeon", the North Korean P.O.W. Dr. Syn Paik was also accommodated there when Hawkeye and B.J. attempted to pass him off as an American surgeon. Other doctors and dentists who served at the 4077th such as Spalding, Kaplan and Bernie Futterman did not appear to bunk at the Swamp so there must have been other quarters for doctors. Features of the Swamp The Swamp had cots for the residents and footlockers for their personal possessions. Other important features of the Swamp include The Still (a custom martini dispensor), a desk, a dartboard at the door, a stove in the center for heat and an airline seat next to Hawkeye's cot. The Swamp in M*A*S*H episodes The Swamp was the focus of many of the camp's social activities such the weekly poker sessions as seen in "Deal Me Out" and "Der Tag". It was also the venue for dates such as in "Edwina", "Some 38th Parallels" and "Inga". In "The Late Captain Pierce", a "wake" was held in the Swamp when Hawkeye was declared dead due to an administrative error. Hawkeye was confined to the Swamp in "House Arrest" after he was accused of striking Frank Burns. He did not want to miss movie night so the screening was moved to the Swamp for him. The Swamp was also frequently used for makeshift Post Op ward whenever the influx of casualties exceeded the space available in the hospital like during "Your Hit Parade". It also housed some of the orphans evacuated to the MASH in "The Kids". File:Swamp 1.jpg|A view of the Swamp from "Edwina". In the background, Hawkeye's cot has been done up in special fabrics for the date. Note dart board (right) and airline seat (left) with still just visible. Dancing with the accident-prone Edwina, Hawkeye will shortly get himself burnt by the stove. File:Swamp 2.jpg|A better view of the still. The still went through several design changes as the episodes progressed in Season 1. This late model is representative of the one which remained until the end of the series. During the series, the still was destroyed and rebuilt several times. File:Swamp front door.jpg|View of the Swamp front door, modeled after a real life Swamp at the 8055th MASH where Richard Hooker served.Article on the Swamp at the 8055th MASH accessed 2015-02-14. The symbol on the door has puzzled many MASH fans and is actually a Moroccan symbol to ward off the evil eye.Article on Textile motifs in Morocco. A similar symbol can be found towards the end of the page, accessed 2015-02-14.Answer about the Swamp door symbol from Allexperts.com accessed on 2015-02-15. The symbol also appeared on the frontispieces of books by Somerset Maugham. SWAMP01.PNG|Another view of the front of the Swamp, when Ho-Jon was holding a camp mutt and opening the door. SWAMP02.PNG|Radar delivering Trapper his first letter in the Swamp. SWAMP03.PNG|Hawkeye, Trapper and Spearchucker awaiting the inspection of the Swamp by Major Burns. The Swamp as a M*A*S*H Icon So iconic is the Swamp that when the Smithsonian's American History Museum held an exhibition devoted to the TV Series entitled "M*A*S*H: Binding Up the Wounds from July 30, 1983 to February 3, 1985, a complete replica of the Swamp set was built as an exhibit.M*A*S*H: Binding Up the Wounds, accessed on 2015-02-15.Article on M*A*S*H at the Smithsonian from Mash4077tv.com. Several M*A*S*H fans have also built replicas of the Swamp for themselves, either as scale models or in life-size. Revell has issued a plastic model kit of a Swamp scene, which includes the tent (exterior only), a jeep and figures of Radar, Hawkeye and Margaret. File:Swamp-smithsonian.jpg|The Swamp replica exhibited at the Smithsonian from 1983-1985. Camera POV is at the dartboard. In the foreground is Hawkeye's cot with his red dressing gown. Image is from Smithsonian Archives, used with permission. Source details:.Smithsonian Archive Photograph of the Swamp Set Replica by Dane Penland, Color slide, Smithsonian Institution Archives, Image Number: 83-7184. References Category:Places in M*A*S*H Category:M*A*S*H research topics